Insert Another Creative Title
by Corallina
Summary: ? Who knows what'll happen? Not me.
1. Chapter 1: School is not Heaven or Hell

I'm that person. You know, the one who sits in the back, all emo and silent with a hood up. The one wearing black, usually long black hair, can't see their eyes or face. My day starts with my fire alarm clock blaring in my ears. I yawn silently and dress.

After trotting down the stairs quietly as possible, I eat cold breakfast and walk out the door, dressed in my usual black. I stand at my bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. The bus arrives at my stop, but speeds right past it, forgetting that I exist as usual.

 _Oh well. I'll just have to walk to school then._

After arriving at school half an hour late, I walk into Chemistry and the teacher doesn't see.

"I'll have to have that door fixed. It just keeps opening and closing randomly."

The teacher has rendered me invisible. Again. As much as the teachers ignore me, the students make up for it. Tenfold.

"Hey, Freak! Go some other place to mope!" or "Freak! Why won't you say anything?"

Yeesh. They could at least know my name. Sioplia. Derived from _siopilos_. Greek for silent.

The day goes on. The usual ignoring and insults. Not like I care, but it would be much better if I had vocal chords so I could talk. Lunch is hell. I sit in a corner, nibbling at a cold sandwich, while the table and the one in front is completely empty. Not like they'll randomly morph into me. And for protection from my 'freakishness', they throw everything at me. May it be tomato soup or bread crust that no one wants, it all flies towards me. After lunch, the day continues its torture.

~~Timeskip brought to you by one hell of a day for my OC~~

Today, I have a new teacher. My 3rd period class, the one right before lunch. She retired, so today I'm not looking forward to meeting another person who's going to treat me as air. At least she didn't.

Arriving at the door, I pushed it open and plopped all of my stuff on my desk. Hood still up, I looked at the teacher through my bangs.

 _Hmm. A man, black hair, about six feet tall, red eyes, weird evil aura. Huh. Not like it matters. He'll probably ignore me._

He smiled at me and greeted me.

 _I've been known to be wrong though.  
_ I pulled my hood lower.

The five minute bell rang and all of the people rushed in to the classroom.

"Hello, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Michaelis. Since I am new, I would like to know all of your names."

Going left to right, front to back, he learned their names. Pointing to the annoying blond boy in the center, he said, "Name?"

With a superior air, Blondie replied, "Alois Trancy."

At the end, he pointed at me.

"Name?"

I didn't reply. How could I? I'm slightly missing vocal chords.

I pulled my hood lower again, hot tears slowly sliding down embarrassed red cheeks.

He walked over, a kind (ish) smile on his face.

I began to write on a pad of paper. Each sheet was about the size of a post-it.

In spidery neat cursive, I wrote 'Sioplia. I'm mute.'

"Sioplia?"

A redhead girl sitting next to that 'Alois' sneered.

"She passed notes!"

I nodded, ignoring Redhead. He headed back to his desk and gave me a small whiteboard.

"You can write your answers on this and participate in class."

Again, I nodded.

Turning to Redhead, he smiled creepily (ish, again).

"I hope you'll be enjoying your detention, Emily."

We all pulled out our sketchbooks and pencils. The last thing I had been sketching was a representation of our personality. I was a broken bird inside a birdcage. I continued, my graphite softly creating a mangled wing and a neck twisted at a strange angle. The bars of the cage were spotted with rust and stray pieces of brass leaf. The skeleton of a leaf lay inside, the dead bird's only company. The shrill bell interrupted the dripping window that the birdcage faced.

Lunch = Living Hell. I'm repeating myself, aren't I. Today, I plunked my bag down on the lunch table's bench. I pulled my sandwich out and began to eat.

"Would you get that bloody backpack off the seat?!"

 _Wow. Poor kid's going get his head lopped off by the kids of this school._

I pulled the backpack onto my lap. He placed his lunch onto the table and began to eat. I finished my cold ham sandwich and looked at him curiously, my head tilted to the side.

 _Hmm. Dark blue hair, blue eyes, blue clothes, black eyepatch over right eye. Looks like an outcast. New kid though, so why isn't he sitting with Blondie and crew?_

My question was answered by the aforementioned blonde's voice blaring behind me.

"Hey emo kid!"

I turn toward him, glaring.

"Stop glaring at me! Oh, hey _Ciel_."

I kept on glaring and hit him with my backpack. Taking a book out would have been too much work.

'Ciel' glared at Alois. Bluehead doesn't like Blondie either.

I pulled my paper pad out and wrote, 'Hey, why are you sitting here? Why not with the others? I'm Sioplia, BTW.'

He turned his death glare on me. All of the little kittens I hid in my head died.

"Can't you talk?!"

I shook my head, keeping my calm façade, then I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way toward the trashcans at the other side of the cafeteria.

 _Shouldn't be too hard. The most should be bread and maybe a few fries. After all today is fast food day for some reason._

Ciel, with no idea about what to do after he finished lunch, followed my lead. He didn't get any food splattered on him, but he accidentally stepped on a banana peel that was meant for me.

 _Is he okay?_

I didn't know what to do. Should I go help him up? Should I leave?

My legs churned by themselves and I found myself reaching down to help him up.

"…Uh, thank you."

I just smiled in reply.

Suddenly, I became aware of jeering and laughter all around us. Emily was the most prominent, saying, "Hey Freak! Don't turn the new kid into a freak!"

I pulled my hood down and ran away. Through the halls, past classrooms, away from everyone else. I flung open a door to the outside and sat on a damp rock, crying freely as my tears could be attributed to the rain.

"Hey, why're you crying?"

I turned around to see Blondie asking me a question.

My notebook read: It's not tears. It's the rain.

"Really?"

Really.

"You seem like a nice girl…"

I would have replied, but I was surprised by a pair of lips meeting mine. He didn't taste like what I expected. Instead, he tasted like, uh, lipstick? Like the lipstick of those other stuck-up girls of this school.

I pulled away, blushing.

'What was that for?' appeared in messier handwriting.

"What do you mean?"

I walked away, my blush still apparent on my cheeks.

~~Timeskip brought to you by a flustered OC~~

Today, I was avoiding everyone. Especially Blondie. What am I supposed to do? How do you reply to a boy who randomly kissed you?

1st period: Chemistry. We're supposed to work with partners, but again, I'm most definitely air. I worked by myself. Normal for me, but depressing. Very depressing.

2nd period: English. Write an essay about a life-changing experience. Life-changing experience for me: Being ignored by almost all of my teachers.

3rd period: Art. I continue the dripping window and create bare trees with angry storm clouds in the sky. The walls of the house are damp and molding, while the remaining simple striped wallpaper curls from the walls.

Lunch. I sit in the same seat, and Ciel sits next to me again. This time, Blondie is also sitting next to me, so I move away. I sit across from where I usually sit, and Blondie moves to sit next to me. I scoot away, but then he scoots closer to me. I sigh and turn away.

4th period: Spanish. We're learning how to piece sentences together. Mr. Aguila ignored me as usual, and a paper airplane hit me on the head. Ouch. Blondie just grinned at me. Does he seriously have a death wish?! Not like I could do much though. I unfolded it.

'Hey, U want to go on a date w/ me?' it read.

I turned to see him tracing a question mark in the air.

Blushing, I nodded.

Briiiing! Briiiing! Stupid bell.

We walked down the hall, as we had classrooms next to each other.

"Hey, how does Tina's Teahouse sound? At around noon on Saturday?"

I nodded.

We arrived at our classes. He walked into Mr. Jones' room for LA and I walked into Mr. Leviten's class for Pre-calculus. We were taking a test today. Papers were passed out, but I did not receive a test. I walked up to his desk and took a test sheet. He didn't notice at all.

6th period: Physical Education. We were playing badminton, but I wasn't paired with anyone. Again. I, the forgotten one. How tragic. I tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"Go away, freak."

 _Okay then. Probably still grumpy about detention. And the fact that I am the weirdo of this school._

Alois waved at me and yelled, "Hey Sioplia! You can join our game!"

Then, there was utter silence.

Unsure, I walked over slowly.

Emily's voice rang out through the silence.

"Why would you even talk to Freak?"

Alois smiled creepily. Sort of.

"Would you help us all by shutting that mouth of yours?"

Stunned, Emily gave no snappy retort.

The rest of class passed as normally as possible, seeing as I was actually playing a game and my classmates didn't bother me that much.

On the walk home, the group of people that usually taunted me and (sometimes) threw random things like fish bones and banana peels had vanished. Strange.

I walked into my room, plopped my bag on the floor and fell onto my bed.

 _*Exhale* It's Friday, isn't it. That means tomorrow is Satur-! Damn! Means that date is tomorrow. Great. I'm looking forward to it, just… I'm nervous. I have no idea what I should do. What I should wear. What I should-. Whoa there, Sioplia. Getting ahead of yourself here._

I live alone. Mom works from 6:30 am to 9:00 pm, so I don't see her much. Dad is flying up in the sky and flowing down streams. He was cremated after he died in a car crash. Now Mom works overtime to help support the house. So, she doesn't really know what's happening with me at school or anything. Chemistry homework was to complete the exercises we started at school and also to take notes on the next three sections. We also have to do the mini quiz at the end of each section. By the time I finished, it was 5:30 pm. Nineteen and a half hours until my doom


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

Nineteen hours later, I was standing in front of my closet, my head precariously balanced against its smooth white doors.

Somehow, I chose a set of clothes. A classic black dress, skintight black pants and childish black dress shoes. I combed my long bangs into a long ponytail. Looking into my mirror, I deemed myself CBB. Could Be Better.

I arrived in front of the teahouse with Alois.

"Well, let go!"

Nervous, I entered, holding Alois' hand. A waitress led us to a small table and handed us our menus. I picked a cup of green tea. I poked Alois in the shoulder and pointed to the green tea. I tilted my head, as if to ask ' _What did you pick?_ ' He said, "Black tea."

The waitress came back. "What would you like to order?"

"Black tea."

She looked at me.

I pointed to the green tea on the menu. The waitress feigned ignorance.

"She can't talk. She wanted green tea."

"Okay!"

The waitress sashayed away, red hair glinting in the sunlight.

After she left, we just stared at each other. I, being unsure of what to do, stared into Alois' eyes and he into mine. Deep pools of light blue met a dark purple.

Two cup of steaming tea were placed on the table silently. I broke eye contact by picking up my cup and smiling gently as I sipped the warm green liquid inside.

Long story kinda short, 'twas not as bad as I expected. Eventually we began to warm up to each other. I think.

Today was Monday, October 26. School progressed normally, if not more peaceful than usual. I flopped down on the bed, as I had an essay to write.

 _Okay brain. Somehow write an essay from over here and then stick it on Microsoft Word telepathically. Not working. Please? Not working. Pretty please? Not working. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Not working._

I finished my essay at 8:00pm after dinner.

 _Ehhhhh. Sleepy + Bored + Hyper (somehow) = Awake & Trying to sleep & Failing Miserably. _

The cliché clock noise sounded form my computer. Great. New email.

Somehow, I Apparated to the chair. Otherwise known as walked to the chair, dragging my feet and groaning.

From Alois Trancy. 'I heard that there's a school dance on Friday, Halloween. You want to be a couple with me?'

'Sure. Would be more formal if you asked at school tho.'

Bright headlights shone at my window, illuminating soft white curtains. Mom has returned home. Time for bed. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I dove underneath the covers. I think that I shall sleep. After a couple hours.

The Next Day:

Classes seemed so long today. I'm still waiting for Alois. During art, we started self-portraits. I peered onto Alois' paper, to see that he began with the tuft of hair that stuck out, while I began with the shape of my head. Slowly, wide eyes and a nose made their way onto my paper.

During lunch, he sat next to me.

Poke.

My eyebrow twitched

Poke.

Eyebrow has a tick mark above it.

Poke.

I spun around with a glare that was capable of killing puppies. **(A/N: Killing puppies because I am evil and I hate puppies, dogs, but not wolves. Weird. Sorry about rambling like that!)**

"You told me to ask you to the dance in person!"

'You still haven't asked.'

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Nod.

Emily snuck up behind me, preparing to dump a bowl of pho soup on my head, but shocked by what she had just heard, she stood stock still.

"What?!"

My arm shot out behind me, _accidentally_ making her pour the soup on her pristine wrinkle-less attire.

"Why you! You, you -" She had a hard time finding words.

I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to finish her sentence. Maybe that was a bit to hard for her? Seeing as she was not going to continue, I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and walked off.

~~Timeskip created by clueless author (me)~~

Halloween. Dance was at seven in the evening. Currently, it is six. I have one hour to turn into a cat and get to school. Alois is probably a vampire. Cat + Vampire = Dead cat + Vampire returing to grave. Whatever. He won't kill me. I think. I slipped cat paws and ears like Hatsune Miku from Project Diva Nekomimi Switch on to my hands. I wore completely black clothes and painted a nose and whiskers onto my face. I'll leave the rest to imagination. And please, no minds in the gutter. That's disturbing.

I skipped all the way to school, really, really, happy. Alois arrived as a vampire dressed in black. Somehow he found teeth extensions or something, because abnormally long teeth poked out from his mouth. I wished I could tell him that he looked wonderful. _Why do I have to have no voice? Why not some other loudmouth, like Emily? Good lord. Actually, bad lord. But he made you so-_

Alois' voice derailed my train of thought.

"Hey, you look wonderful."

I blushed and pointed to him, then held two fingers up.

"You… Too?"

I bobbed my head happily.

"You look so cute with a smile," then Alois pulled my head towards his chest in a bear hug.

Embarrassed, my face would have put Grell's hair to shame.

Speak of the devil, no, person.

"Hey you two lovebirds, move somewhere else if you're going to get all cuddly."

Emily's voice? Great. Why? Why, God, why? Maybe because I'm and atheist… Yup, I definitely don't have guardian angels.

"Emily."

Alois used a distant and cold voice to address Emily. I was still stuck in his hug.

Poke. Poke. You can let go of me now.

He let go of me and I, being shorter than him, hid behind Blondie and peered out from behind his shoulder.

Emily began to tease and taunt us.

A salty tear ran down my face.

Alois let me lean on him, but I stood up and began to walk away.

He caught my hand, his eyes pleading with me.

"Stay, please."

I smiled faintly.

I pulled his arm, and pointed to a different area of the room. I wanted to get away from Emily. Away from her annoyingly shrill voice.

The rest of the Halloween dance was fairly uneventful, except when Alois wanted me to dance. I lack the ability to dance, so I ended up stepping on his toes.

~~Timeskip brought to you by an anti-social middle schooler (Author)~~

Alois' beginning to become distant to me. I tapped him on the shoulder, but he brushed my hand away. 'Later', he said. He's talking to me less, and I want to know why.

Today at lunch, he accidentally left his phone on the lunch table. I'm curious, so I'll give it back at the end of the day. I scroll through his list of conversations. I'm there, so is Emily. A lot of random girls are there too, but he's been talking to this certain 'Holland' a lot.

It started last summer, and he's been talking to her ever since. I feel a slight tinge of jealousy. I continue reading.

From Holland: 'U want to meet me in the music room after school tomorrow?' Sent yesterday.

I want to know what they're doing. I sit in the band room after school. It's next to the music room. I hear footsteps meant to be quiet, but they seem to echo in my ears. The door shuts, and I hear the faint sound of the light switch. I hear indistinct noises, so I sling my backpack over my shoulder and pretend that I'm just passing by. I open the door silently, so they don't notice. I see their silhouettes. They're standing next to each other, close together. I flick on the light to see that they're kissing. Alois quickly moves away from Holland, another redhead. I spin around and run out of the room, out of the school, away from everyone.

Arriving home, I open the door and toss my backpack in. Not bothering to return to the house, I run into the woods behind our house. I climb up a tree and sit on a large branch about twenty-five feet off the ground. My tears plink into the stream running underneath me. I remember that Alois' phone is still in my pocket.

 _Hmm. Should I toss it into the river?_

It seems that he has been doing this since the Halloween dance. He started with Emily, but he dislikes her. Apparently, he's been cheating on a lot of other girls too.

I see Alois coming toward my house, so I climb higher into the tree. Weighing little has its benefits, I suppose.

In a sing-song voice, he said, "Sioplia, where are you?"

 _Shit! I forgot to lock the door!_

The door creaked open and shut quietly.

 _Creepy stalker person trespassed into my home!_

He came back out, apparently finding nothing. He turned his head toward the tree I was sitting in. We made eye contact and he stuck his tongue out.

 _Really? Teasing me right now?_

After saying something with his tongue out (somehow), his tongue began to glow. Or more precisely, a weird circle on his tongue began to glow.

While sitting on the tree branch, dumbstruck, I was pushed out of the tree, while I had a _death grip_ on it, and somehow appeared in front of Alois, my arm hanging limply beside me while it felt like an elephant was stepping on it.

 _That death grip on the tree was probably not a good idea. I've got a broken arm (maybe) now. Wonderful._

"Now then. Could you return my phone?"

His sickly sweet tone startled me, but I shook my head. No.

"You know, all that acting was awfully hard. I just wanted to see what it would be like to break someone's heart. It was really amusing. You're such a weakling, ya know? You cry waay too much."

Beginning to run deeper into the woods, I was startled by a dark blob that was faintly reminiscent of a humanoid thing chasing me. At, like, the speed of sound. Sort of.

After I tripped on a tree root, I'm certain that Freaky-Tall-Person-With-Yellow/Gold-Eyes-and-Glasses is crazy. Or is Alois' butler, since he mentioned something about a butler. Retrieving Alois' phone, he left.

 _Okay. 'Boyfriend' of mine leaves me for dead with a broken arm and leg after Mr. Non-Human thing left me in the woods. Great._

I hoisted myself up. Thanks, Tree branch. You didn't break under about eighty pounds of weight. And you're pretty close to the ground. Now that my other arm is also dead, I'm just going to hop an entire half of a mile on one leg without that dying either. I think.

~~Timeskip of five hours brought to you by three useless limbs~~

Finally! Made it to the door without dying. My right arm (unbroken one) has regained life. Now, I shall drag myself across the house about two times and up a flight of stairs because I am missing functional legs. Yup. I think I'll meditate at the front door instead.

Not my best idea. My right leg (broken one) hurts like hell and my left arm refuses to cooperate since a blue whale has decided that my arm is its new bed. I think I'll haul myself to my bed. Somehow.

I really don't think that this is going to work. I'm half way up the stairs (Yay!) and the poor leg I've been hopping on for the past, uh, couple minutes is really, really, sore. Not to mention that I think I've broken my ankle by dragging my feet across the ground and up the stairs. Once I get to my room, I still have to figure out how to change into my nightclothes.

I managed to change after about an hour (JK, about seven minutes) of yelping, pain, and tangled limbs. How do you even manage to wear a nightgown correctly, but with two arms in the left sleeve? I shall dive under the covers now. Maybe. Probably not.

You see (or you don't see), my bed is slightly tall, so I can't jump onto it. I also can't pull myself up by one half dead arm. I'll pull the blanket and pillow down and sleep on the ground.

I wake up on the ground today. My neck has a kink in it and I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to put my clothes on. It was hard enough taking them off. Today is Saturday. Yay. Mom's at home today and she'll open the door in three, two, one-

"H-h-hi, Mom! H-how ya doin'?"


End file.
